Together For Christmas
by katy1986
Summary: The Family Celebrate Christmas at Leopards Den. Danice, Rax and LivFatani. ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I don't own Wild At Heart or any of the characters. Or the songs the first one Christmas Time is Backstreet Boys. The second is I Don't Want To Spend Another Christmas Without You is N*SYNC.

AN: I hope you all enjoy I want to give all RAX fans a Christmas present. x

RAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXR AXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRA XRAX

Together For Christmas

_Christmas time, time to share our loveCome and join the tidings to the worldChristmas time, the best time of the yearYes, it's Christmas time_

_Do you rememberEverything felt so niceWhen I held you close to meDo you rememberThose cold Christmas nightsWhen we saw the world in harmonyChristmas time, time to share our loveCome and join the tidings to the worldChristmas time, time to share our loveCome and join the tidings to the world_

Rosie smiled as she came into the house she had been out helping her dad in the hospital, Rosie walked into the kitchen to find Alice dancing around with Robbie on her hip as she sang along with the Christmas song that was playing. Alice had returned home with Charlotte and Robbie a couple of weeks ago and since then the house had just kind of lit up with Christmas decorations that were sparsely placed had now kind of multiplied from nowhere.

"Hey!" Alice called as she noticed Rosie walk into the room making, Rosie smile tightly, everyone in the house had embraced the Christmas spirit even Dup had been heard walking around humming 'Deck the Halls' but Rosie just felt cold. "How's all the animals?" Alice smiled looking at her step daughter she may of thought she was fooling people but she wasn't.

"Yea everything is ok" Rosie smiled as she sat down at the table that Alice had placed the mail on, including a opened Christmas card. "Who did you guys get a card from?" Rosie asked as Alice slide it over to her.

"Look yourself" Alice smiled as she turned around bouncing Robbie to the music. "Oh and by the way we are all going to Fatani's for the Christmas party tonight, no excuses. We are all going as a family" Alice smiled as she walked out the kitchen leaving Rosie alone who sighed as she picked up the card and opened it gasping as she read the sign off.

Love Always Max

Rosie sighed as she placed the card down on the table, the divorce papers had turned up in the post last week and ever since she had been distancing herself from everything. Seeing it in writing had hit her that her marriage really was over and she was now realising she didn't want it to be. Rosie sighed as she stood up and went to her room. If she was going to the bar tonight she would need to have a shower and get ready.

Alice smiled from Robbie's door as she watched Rosie go into her room, Alice had been in the room with Rosie when the divorce papers had arrived and she found it interesting that Max had sent them but had not signed them first and then after seeing Rosie reaction to them she had been hatching a plan that if all went well would play out tonight. Alice smiled to herself as she walked back over to Robbie who was laying in his cot.

"Yea if this works out like I have planned you may just get to see what a smile actually looks like on your sisters face" Alice smiled as she tickled her sons belly as Charlotte walked into the room over hearing her talking to Robbie.

"What are you planning mum?" Charlotte smiled as Alice jumped and turned to her daughter.

"That would be telling" Alice smiled as she hugged Charlotte to her and kissed her head.

"Its Rosie right?" Charlotte asked smiling as Alice nodded her head as Charlie smiled sadly.

"I miss Max as well" Charlie smiled as Alice kissed her head again.

"We all do hun" Alice smiled shaking her head. "Not that Danny will admit that"

"Danny liked Max thou?" Charlie stated looking at her mum weirdly.

"Not at first" Alice smiled as Charlie looked at her shocked making Alice laugh. "Danny is very protective of Rosie and I think you will have the same when you start dating" Alice smiled as Charlie look appalled.

"What?" Charlie asked looking at her mum.

"Danny just loves Rosie, Liv and you so much… he doesn't think anyone is worthy of you all. But he came around and he loves Max now" Alice smiled as Charlie rolled her eyes. "Why don't you go and start getting ready we will be leaving in an hour" Alice smiled as Charlie hurried out the room.

"Where's the fire?" Danny asked as he came into the room nearly being bowled over by Charlie as she left Robbie's room.

"She is going to get ready for tonight as do you as we are leaving in an hour" Alice stated as she dressed Robbie.

"Why are you being so insistent about this?" Danny asked looking at his wife questionably.

"We are all back together I just think we should celebrate it together okay?" Alice asked as she placed a sleeping Robbie back in his cot and walked over to Danny and put her arms around his neck. "Do you have a problem with that?" Alice asked as she looked at Danny.

"No not at all" Danny smiled as he quickly kissed Alice. "Has Dup been told?" Danny asked as Alice nodded her head.

"Yes, he and Caroline are already to go they are heading off early to help Olivia and Fatani set up" Alice smiled as she pushed Danny out the door. "Charlie and Rosie are getting ready so you go whilst I go and iron your shirt" Alice smiled as Danny kissed her one last time before he headed for their room as Alice walked into the kitchen to iron Danny's shirt for him.

Alice smiled as she watched Danny playing with Robbie and Charlie as she came out their room after she had finished getting ready. They were going to be leaving in ten minutes.

"Is Rosie ready?" Alice asked as she came into the room.

"I haven't seen her" Danny stated looking at Alice as she was wearing a emerald green long dress that matched his shirt. "We are all matching" Danny laughed as Robbie was wearing a green shirt and Charlie was wearing a green and black party dress.

"Yep, Liv is also wearing Green and so should Rosie as I want photos" Alice smiled as she walked out the room and knocked on Rosie's door. "Rosie are you ready?" Alice asked as Rosie opened the door wearing a pair of black tight fitted jeans and a emerald green fitted top that was low cut and made of silk.

"Yes" Rosie sighed and turned to look at Alice questionably. "So is there a reason we are all wearing green?" Rosie asked as she stood up and followed Alice to the front room.

"Yes the photos" Alice smiled looking at the family photos around the room. "We have no family photos with all of us together at the same time" Alice stated as Rosie frowned.

"But we still wont as Evan isn't here" Rosie stated as Alice smiled at her.

"Did I just hear my name?"

Everyone turned to see Evan standing in the door wearing dress trousers and a dark green shirt with a black dragon on the back.

"Evan" Rosie yelled as she hugged him tightly. "You have no idea how much we have missed you" Rosie smiled as she let him go so Danny could hug him.

"I think I do properly as much as I have" Evan smiled as Charlie hugged him.

"So now that we are all here, lets go" Alice smiled as she led everyone out the house. "You ok to drive Rosie?" Alice asked as Rosie was the last out the house she waved the keys in her hand.

"I kind of figured as we all wouldn't fit in one car" Rosie laughed as Charlie ran over to her.

"Can I come with you?" Charlie asked looking up at Rosie.

"If its ok with your mum" Rosie smiled as she looked at Alice to see her nod.

"Yea, its fine and that way Evan can catch us up on what's been going on" Alice smiled as she placed her arm around Evan making him roll his eyes.

"You would think I haven't spoken to you guys in years" Evan sighed dramatically as he got in the back of the car Danny had sat in the front of. "Its not like we don't speak on the phone every week" Evan stated sarcastically making Rosie laugh as got in her car and helped Charlie buckle up.

"Ok fine" Alice sighed shaking her head as she got in the car after placing Robbie in the back with Evan. "Its still not the same as it is face to face" Alice smiled as Danny nodded.

"We will meet you there" Rosie smiled as she waved bye to them as she pulled away and started to Fatani's.

"is she ok?" Evan asked watching as the car disappeared into the distance. "She seems sad" Evan asked looking at Alice and Danny to see them both shake their heads. "So she is still being stubborn and not talking about anything" Evan stated as Danny and Alice both nodded.

"Lets go and start this party" Danny stated as he started the car and headed off towards the party.

….

Alice smiled as she looked around Fatani's as her family mingled with everyone from town, plenty of jokes had been made about the fact that the family were all colour coordinated but they all laughed it off, Evan and Olivia's reunion had been really sweet to watch as was Caroline's finally having both her grandchildren together again. Music was playing loudly through the sound system but not loud enough to down out conversations, Alice walked over and sat down next to Rosie as she was sitting in one of the booths on her own.

"Smile its not that bad" Alice smiled as she watched Rosie frowning Rosie looked at her and gave her a forced smile. "Rosie…" Alice sighed shaking her head as she stroked Rosie's hair as they watched Evan frown as Liv and Fatani kissed each other. "I don't think Evan is liking that pairing much" Alice laughed making Rosie crack a smile.

"Can you blame him, Liv is his little sister" Rosie smiled as Alice nodded her head as another song started playing over the music system.

"In what world is 'Somewhere Over The Rainbow' a Christmas song?" Rosie sighed shaking her head making Alice smile as she looked at her watch.

"I actually came over here for a reason, I have left Robbie's teething gel at home and the cailpol can you run home and get it for me?" Alice asked watching as Rosie frowned. "Your dads been drinking and if I go I would have to take Robbie and that's so much to get together" Alice smiled as Rosie nodded her head. "Thank you hun. Take the car your dad drove here as it has more gas" Alice smiled handing Rosie the keys.

"Ok" Rosie drew out before walking to the door and outside.

"Where is Rosie going?" Liv asked as she watched Rosie leave.

"Back to the house top pick something up" Alice smiled before kissing her cheek. "Don't frown so much you will get early wrinkles" Alice laughed as she walked over and joined Danny, Caroline and Dup.

"Is Rosie ok?" Caroline asked looking at Alice as she joined them to watch her smile.

"She will be" Alice smiled before they all started chatting away.

"Rosie sighed as she sat in the car and turned the ignition turning the music on as she pulled away from Fatani's as the song started it slow tune.

_This is the time of year, that we learn to giveAnd the greatest gift is learning to forgiveWe will have the best that time we ever knewIf you forgive me and I forgive youI don't want to light a fireUnless it will warm your heartI'm playing no holiday songsI need you to sing your partAnd baby if I could have just one wish come trueI don't wanna spend one more Christmas without you_

Rosie looked down at the CD player as the song continued_It's so hard to believeWe're staring at the endWhen all we think about is starting up againWhatever we lost, when we were apartWe'll find it all alone in the darkI don't wanna light a fireUnless it will warm your heartI'm playing no holiday songsI need you to sing your partAnd baby if I could have just one wish come trueI don't wanna spend one more Christmas without youThere's nothing more that I want from youThen to lie here togetherAnd stay here forever with youThere's no one I ever knewThat I wanted to spend Christmas with, more than you...I don't want to light a fireUnless it will warm your heartI'm playing no holiday songsI need you to sing your partAnd baby if I could have just one wish come trueI don't wanna spend one more Christmas without youI don't want to light a fireUnless it will warm your heartI'm playing no holiday songsI need you to sing your partAnd baby if I could have just one wish come trueI don't wanna spend one more ChristmasI don't wanna spend one more ChristmasI don't wanna spend one more Christmas without you_

Rosie sighed as the song stopped and turned the player off not wanting to hear anymore songs about being with the people you loved for the holidays. Rosie pulled the car to a stop outside the house and just sat there trying to find the energy to get the things Alice asked for, if Alice didn't need them Rosie knew she wouldn't properly even head back to the party.

Rosie got out the car and stop after noticing another car parked outside the house and someone sitting on the front steps, Rosie turned and looked at the person and froze on the spot staring into his eyes.

"Max!" Rosie whispered as Max stood up and walked over to her slowly taking her in.

"Hey" Max whispered stopping in front of Rosie and looking into her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Rosie whispered trying not to cry at the fact Max was in front of her.

"Alice said she had something here that was mine and asked me if I would come and collect it" Max whispered placing a strand of Rosie's hair behind her ear. "Just before you turned up I got a text from her saying it would appear soon" Max whispered as tears appeared in Rosie's eyes.

"But you sent the divorce papers" Rosie whispered brokenly as she looked at Max to see him shake his head.

"I didn't sign them" Max whispered wiping one of Rosie's tears away. "I was only going to sign them if you did" Max whispered as Rosie threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"I have missed you" Rosie whispered as Max held her tightly to him.

"I have missed you too" Max whispered as he kissed her neck. "I don't even remember why we split up" Max whispered as Rosie cried on to his shoulder.

"We had a difference of opinion on weather we should start a family" Rosie whispered into Max's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't of pushed you" Max whispered squeezing Rosie tighter. "I know losing the baby still plays on your mind" Max whispered as Rosie shook her head.

"Why didn't we talk then?" Rosie whispered stroking Max's head as he shook his head.

"I don't know about you but I'm glad this happened" Max stated making Rosie pull away to look him in the eye. "I now know I don't want to live a life without you even if you don't want any kids I can live with that as long as I have you" Max whispered making Rosie cry as she hugged him.

"I love you" Rosie whispered hugging Max tightly.

"I love you too" Max stated kissing Rosie sounded on the lips. Rosie pulled back and looked Max in eye and pulled him towards the house. "Don't you have to get back to everyone?" Max asked as Rosie smiled at him.

"They can wait" Rosie whispered as she kissed him and pulled him towards her room. "If you want kids we need to practice" Rosie smiled as Max laughed and tackled her to the bed making her giggles fill the house as the two of them got reacquainted.

…

Alice smiled after leaving Fatani at the bar she looked at her phone to see the time and smiled before sending a text off.

…

Rosie smiled as she rested her head on Max's shoulder the two of them had their arms wrapped around each other as they lay together content. Rosie's phone buzzed breaking the silence, Rosie leaned over and grabbed it and opened the text.

I forgot I packed them in my handbag.

In your closet you will find something for Max…

Once you two have decided to get dressed…

And come back to the party.

Rosie laughed as she read the message before showing it to Max who started to laugh.

"I think she planned this" Max smiled as Rosie sat up and looked down at him.

"Either we are easily manipulated or we are that transparent" Rosie smiled as Max laughed shaking his head.

"Lets hope its not transparent after all your dad used to be around us" Max laughed making Rosie blush.

"We were married I think your dad knows we… you know?" Max smiled making Rosie laugh.

"That's be side the point" Rosie laughed as stood up and walked over to the her wardrobe and found a dress bag, Rosie unzipped it and found a shirt in there it was also green with black graffiti on it, when Rosie saw it she laughed. "Oh yea she planned this" Rosie laughed pulling the shirt out and showing Max. "Tonight for the party she has all dressed in green" Rosie laughed making Max smile as he got out the bed and kissed Rosie again. "We better get dressed before we never get back to the party" Rosie laughed as she pulled away and picked up her jeans and pushed Max so he was sitting on the bed again before she left the room to the bathroom. "Get dressed I will be back in a minute" Rosie laughed as she walked to the bathroom. Rosie walked back to the bedroom to see Max sitting there all dressed. "Are you ready to face the family?" Rosie asked smiling as Max nodded standing up and walking over to Rosie and kissing her.

"Lets go see our family" Max smiled as Rosie kissed him again before the two headed out the house.

…

Alice was standing walking to Danny when she spotted the two, Danny turned to see what Alice was looking at and his jaw dropped.

"Max!" Danny asked as he watched Max and Rosie walk in hand in hand, getting everyone's attention.

"Hey Danny" Max smiled before they were all engulfed in a group hug by the whole family making everyone smile.

"Come on now everyone's here I want my picture, Mrs Fatani can you take a picture, I want everyone in it" Alice smiled as Mrs Fatani nodded her head.

"Of course I will" Mrs Fatani smiled taking the camera.

"Ok Danny come here with me, Charlie if you stand in front of Danny I will hold Robbie, Rosie stand next to your dad, Max stand next to Rosie, Dup and Caroline to my side as well as Nomsa, then Evan, Olivia and Fatani next to Max" Alice stated directing people where she wanted them.

"Ok everyone smile" Mrs Fatani stated making everyone smile and laugh at various things, Mrs Fatani handed the camera over to Alice who opened up the gallery and smiled at the picture. Danny was whispering in her ear, Charlie was looking at Robbie as he had pulled her hair, Rosie was turned into Max as he had just kissed her, Dup, Caroline and Nomsa where all laughing together and Evan, Olivia and Fatani were laughing at Max and Rosie. Mrs Fatani who was looking at it as well sighed. "I'm sorry do you want me to take another one?" Mrs Fatani asked but Alice shook her head with a tear in her eye.

"No its perfect… its my family" Alice smiled as she turned back to look at them all laughing and joking all together.

RAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXR AXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRA XRAX

I hope you all enjoyed.

**I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A GREAT CHRISTMAS AND A BRILLIANT NEW YEAR, I WILL BE BACK IN THE NEW YEAR TO FINISH OFF MY TWO SHOT AND BACK TO HEART. HAVE A GREAT TIME XXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
